How Much Worse Could It Get?
by TkMomijiOXkisaHiro
Summary: Mike is having a bad day and something horrible happens. Harvey has to pick up the peices and reveal feeling he himself didnt know existed. SLASH Harvey/Mike! DONT LIKE DONT READ!
1. The Beginning

Hi everyone! I just wanna thank a few authors for giving me the courage to write- Destiny J. Adams and Kitty Howell- because without you two I wouldntve been able to do this. Also, this is slash AND Jenny never got together with him. Also, I would appreciate reviews, but not flames cuz I have been trying really hard! Thank you!

**Title:** How Much Worse Could It Get?

Author: TkMomijiOXkisaHiro

**Warning:** Slash and cursing, oh and IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Pairing: Mike/Harvey

Summary: Mike has a bad day. Harvey realizes something important regarding Mike.

Even just waking up, Mike Ross knew it would be a bad day. Not only did he wake up 20 minutes late for work, but he realized after he got up that he had no time for a shower and no breakfast food in his tiny, dreary apartment. Moaning, he wasted no time in dressing in a suit and getting on his way to work. _Damnit! _He thought as he raced his way to work on his bike, paying no attention to the cars.

He was almost to work when suddenly, as he hurried his way through a busy intersection, thoughts focused on _Oh no I am late again _and _Harvey will kill me for being late! _He was rocketed off of his bike by a powerful force. He flew through the air and , to make matters worse, landed on another car, which threw him into a mailbox.

Landing on the concrete sidewalk harshly, the small framed man felt rather than heard the bones in his left arm crack several times, along with his left leg and right shoulder, but quickly forgot about this when his head banged on the concrete.

People's faces blurred in and out of his vision, and he heard a woman screaming. Agonizingly, he arose from the ground and attempted to brush himself off. The endless chatter just rose in volume as he limped to the mangled remains of his bike and slowly began walking to Pearson-Hardman, brushing off all of the worried pedestrians with a smile.

"Sir, are you alright?""He got up! Wow!". Mike heard many people ask him if he was alright, to which he responded unfailingly:

"Of Course! But I am late for work so if you would please get out of my way?" He tried to be polite, but all of the people who were constantly getting in his way were beginning to irk him. Pulling out his phone, the former pothead groaned at seeing his screen cracked and resolved to limp to work. That is, until his bad arm was grabbed hard by someone. Letting out a startled yelp, he turned to face the person, a slim woman of maybe 30, who looked ticked at him.

"Sir, you should be on the way to the hospital, not work! You have broken bones and your head is cracked open!" She had a European accent and was glaring at him slightly.

" I have to go to work! NOW! _Please _let me go!" He screamed, yanking his arm out of her grasp and limping the last block to the law firm where he worked. Walking inside, he showed security his badge and limped to the elevator, slumping heavily against the wall as soon as the doors closed.

Once the elevator opened, he slowly and painfully limped his way to Donna's desk, noticing that the world started spinning, and dropped the files he had for Harvey on her desk.

"Hey Donna. Could you-" The aspiring lawyer's words were cut off as he crumpled to the ground.

Donna, having heard him fall, ran around to the other side of her desk, falling down to her knees while she assessed the damage, immediately kicking off her heels and running to Jessica's office-after calling 911- to get Harvey, even though she knew they said not to interrupt.

_I think this is a MINOR exception… _Donna though as she burst into Jessica's office.

Harvey, annoyed, looked up to see who had interrupted his EXTREMELY important meeting with his boss, but upon seeing Donna looking disheveled and scared, his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. _Please don't let it be Mike._ Harvey thought worriedly. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but maybe himself, but he had a soft spot for the kid. Harvey, though he claimed to be emotionless and heartless, had somehow developed…_something_… for the Blonde haired Associate, though he didn't know what it was, he knew if anyone found out, he would be screwed. "Is it Mike?" The lawyer asked, hoping for an answer in the negative.

The red haired secretary simply nodded and Harvey felt his temperature drop about 10 degrees.

What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Want More?


	2. In Which Harvey is Denied PART 1

Hay all you great reviewers! Thank you for your wonderful support and love! It helped to make me update sooner, but I will try to update at least once a week if I can. I have lots of homework and practicing and life to do, so I won't always be able to update but PLEASE don't pester me for updates. Like ever. It makes me not wanna update. Oh, and if you notice something amiss, don't be shy! Tell me!

Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Suits or any of these characters. If I did, why would I be writing this?

A/N 1: Mikey has been working for Harvey for 3 years now.

Now enough of my ranting/babbling! ENJOY!

CHAPTER 1

In Which Harvey is Denied (Duhn duhn duhn duh!)

Pouting slightly and shifting uncomfortably in the most unpleasant chair he had ever had the displeasure of occupying, Harvey rolled his head and tapped his fingers loudly, not even noticing the scathing glare Jessica gave him while the firms highest paying client talked about how she wished to continue with the firm, regardless of past allegations that she would be leaving. Harvey, not paying attention, let his thoughts drift quickly and painfully to his Associate. After Donna came rushing in, he was _ordered_ to stay until the end of the meeting by his boss, who was beginning to seem more and more agitated every minute at his lack of concentration. He was, although he would _never_ admit it, he was attached to his associate, and though he put on a cold, heartless front, he cared very much for him. Harvey _ knew _ he needed to go to the hospital and see his associate- no his _friend_- and make sure Mike was alive and not too hurt by whatever had happened. Did he…feel more than _care_ for his associate? _No, impossible._ The coldhearted, bastard lawyer part of his brain shot his caring part down. He vaguely got the idea that he was being called and focused his attention on the conversation at hand.

"HARVEY!" Jessica yelled loudly, making Harvey jump slightly and focus on her."Good, I have been trying to get your attention for minutes now." After shooting him a scathing glare, she continued."Can you help out client or not?" Smirking at him, she looked intense and angry, though he knew it was concern for Mike, having worked for her for years.

He replied quickly and coolly, almost no emotion coloring his words. "Of course. I can _always_ win." She smiled then, earnestly sorry.

"Well then Harvey, I have no choice but to dismiss you." She smiled at him and shot him a look that clearly said _Go. Be there for Mike. AND with him. _ Needless to say, Harvey bolted from the office like his Tail was on fire. Making it back to his office in record time, he was relieved to see Ray standing there, holding up a newspaper.

"Hello Harvey. Donna is already at the hospital with your coffee and is waiting for you at the hospital. They still don't know what's wrong with Mike." Handing him the newspaper, Ray started towards the elevator purposefully

The client, a woman in her early sixties, with graying hair, a small frame and all-knowing eyes, smiled and casually said."I hope the two of them realize how special what they feel for each other is. Before one of them gets hurt." And went back to sipping the drink Jessica gave her.

After contemplating in surprise for a few secods, Jessica nodded and agreed very strongly outloud with the woman, secretly worrying about the pitiful associate.

Harvey tapped his foot impatiently, not wanting to have to wait for the elevator to reach the bottom. After Ray pointed out, however, "How much use will we be to Mike if we get injured running down the stairs?" and gave him a look, he was silently pouting at Ray. The moment the doors were open, he bolted to the waiting car and pulling open thepassenger side door, slid in quickly and buckled himself in. Ray got in even faster and started the slow ride to the hospital, Ray letting Harvey stew in his thoughts.

Harvey immediately began to reflect on the 3 years he had had with the lanky man since he had hired him. Laughing at the memory of how they met and in silent tears about the time Mike had gone against him, Harvey slowly began to become clearer and clearer as to how he felt for Mike, and it scared him so badly it wasn't even funny to him. He, Harvey Specter, was in love with Michael James Ross. And he didn't _really _ mind at all.

This is only part one of the update, I promise! It will be three parts: another one tomorrow and another on Wednesday, Or whenever I can update.


End file.
